communityleadershipsummitfandomcom-20200213-history
2011/Notes/Giving Props
How many people do recognition for non-developers and how? *Most people raised their hands *Mozilla put an ad in the NYT and included names of donators *Mozilla has a contributors list in about:credits (localization, QA, anything people contribute and tell him about) *Opt in flags for their profiles. Identifies accessibility, usability, development, etc contributions *DrupalCon scholarships - 10-12 contributors (not always developers) *Monthly blog post with contributors across the project (again, not always code contributions) *Just say thank you. (Badges/graphics for their websites) How do you decide who the top contributors are (to go to conferences)? *Committee **Ask how they have contributed *Application for scholarships Where is the right balance between quantitative credit vs. qualitative credit? *Where does your community fall on that spectrum? *Social component vs. behavior-based algorithm components **Up votes, etc **Algorithm that takes behavior into account (commits, rating on commits) *Metrics are a slippery slope. How do you choose who gets recognition? *Intensive community lead committees *Its ad-hoc, too private, and doesn't influence other people to contribute *Writing an application **Request an email with the bugs, patches, that best represent your contribution *Nominations **Mozilla Summit - nominations from leads to go and picked people *Subjective rewards are controversial **Drupal has experimented with community spotlight (subjective choosing of rockstars) and hasn't been controversial. **Collect metrics on how it effects rewarded and non-rewarded contributors Why are we giving recognition? *To influence more contributors *Might create intimidation (why should I contribute if there are already good contributors) *Motivating for swag is slippery *To make people happy? Incentivize people to contribute v. Rewarding people for contributions *Reveal the algorithm to show intention/teach best practice. *If recognition leads to people walking away, there's a lack of transparency *First badge for a commit encourages people; sending people to conferences rewards them *Rewards should be contextual - choose rewards that are important to people who care about the project *If someone is doing something for free (without reward), they stop being compelled to do it for free once you pay them (with rewards) *Rewards can take away from intrinsic value What is the structure/hierarchy of leadership/community? *There's no adequate way to manage karma. *There's a lack of transparency around leadership, credit, experience, and structure. *Mozilla is experimenting with a community directory. Profiles/social network with API to integrate with other tools **Allows for more metrics **Easier to map users **Recognizes who you are in the community. Rewards. Who can we learn from? *Non-profits, leaders who reward volunteers *Ask the community and collective metrics on reactions to rewards Attendees Names, positions/project, and how they currently reward contributors. Spellcheck on names is welcome :] *Adam Williamson - QA on Fedora *Jo Peach - Community Manager on eBay Dev Network *Adam Kroll - Community Manager on MongoDB *Gervase Markham - Mozilla - Advertisements in newspapers, Websites, swag, weird stuff *Alan Clark - OpenSUSE - recognition is expensive *Dawn Foster - Community Manager for MeeGo (Intel) - Contributor metrics, device giveaways and points system *Soren Hansen - OpenStack - Listed in an authors file and on VCS *Angie - Drupal - User Profile - Project commits and documentation *Greg Dunlap - Drupal *Belinda Ruffle - BlueVolt - Rewards System - $$ *Laurie Patterson - Oracle - Thumbs up, contributions, time with developers *Monica Rush - Microsoft Wiki - Unified Profiles *Evan - Organizes Open Source Events - T-shirts for volunteers *Lars Kurth - Xen.org - Recognition on blogs, sites; t'shirts *Jose - Puppet - Free entry to events, flying speakers to events, t-shirts, stickers, etc, levels of swag/shirts based on color *Daniel Johnson